Field
This present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, the market of display devices, which are connection media between a user and information, is growing. Thus, usage of flat panel displays (FPDs), such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED), and a plasma display panel (PDP), has increased.
LCDs have various structures and are implemented in various driving manners. For some of the LCDs, the charges charged in pixels are discharged according to the off sequence when the power is normally turned off. However, the charges charged in all the pixels may not be discharged but instead remain when the power is abnormally turned off. In this case, the DC stress may be applied to the pixels, and a flicker phenomenon may occur on an LCD panel.
For some of the LCD proposed in the prior art, the DC stress applied to the pixels of the LCD panel causes a flicker phenomena, such as screen flickering, when the power is abnormally turned off.